


Rockman ZX: Dream Weaver

by Nexus_Schwarz



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexus_Schwarz/pseuds/Nexus_Schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about Ashe/Grey's fight against Vent/Aile from the veterans' perspectives as they analyze their potential enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockman ZX: Dream Weaver

"Be the one doing the directing. Only you can decide your destiny..."

He said that over four years ago, and I still remember that to this day. Realizing that the sacrifices that eventually gave me this power were worth protecting, I set out to destroy the remains of Model W, together with the Biometal. It'll take a while, but it will be worth it.

\--

Journal Date: March 28

I lent the Biometal Models H, F, L, and P to a lab so they could research them much like the research that the first Guardian commander did to Model W to create Models X and Z. I recently found out that they were stolen, much to my dismay. Let's just hope that Prometheus and Pandora don't have anything to do with that...

\--

Journal Date: November 15

I went into the quarry nearby a Hunter's Base after hearing a rumor of Mavericks now occupying the area. Using my weapons, I quickly and cleanly blasted my way through. Not too long after I got to the Model W, however, I see this kid waltz in!

\--

He was really cute, like he was lost or something...

\--

She had this look of confidence about her...

\--

Model X and Z said that there was another Biometal there, so I had to be careful. But that excited me even more! After fighting them, it was as if something was taken from my body. Then the Biometal started resonating! A surge of pain was rushing through me, as some strange data was running through my head...

Both of our transformations were cancelled, and it seemed like the kid and the Biometal were fighting. Talking about their past, or something. They ran off ahead, as I stood there both to recover and to intake what in the world just happened...

I continued into the cave, wondering where those two went. Then I realized about the Model W that fell down after our battle and dashed even faster. I arrived just when they supposedly beat it, but I put in the final blow with my Saber.

\--

He said that his name was Grey, and I thought that was a strange name...

\--

She introduced herself as Ashe, with a proud smirk to match.

\--

The Biometal was Model A, one that I've never seen before, but it somehow copied my battle data as it showed me information about why Biometals were made. I introduced myself too, and Model X and Model Z.

I have to trust those two to learn about their pasts, so that we can make a new future...together.


End file.
